<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuffing Lori's Stocking by AberrantScript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381730">Stuffing Lori's Stocking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript'>AberrantScript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For five nights in a row, Leni and Lincoln have kept Lori awake with their nighttime activities, and she's finally had enough. Frustrated about everything, Lori challenges Leni to prove that Lincoln is a good lover and she's not just faking it! Leni agrees, but only if Lori is willing to put all of her sweets on the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuffing Lori's Stocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    <strong>Author's Notes:</strong>
  </p><p>This is a Christmas gift for Gabeclone. I hope you enjoy it, man! :3</p><p>Disclaimer: <em>The Loud House</em> Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)</p>
<hr/><p>STUFFING LORI'S STOCKING</p><p>It was that special time of year again. There was garland and lights strung all over the house. There were presents hidden in the rents' closet. The Christmas tree was trimmed and decorated, and its lights shone five different colors in randomized patterns that had the youngest siblings mesmerized for hours on end.</p><p>All thirteen Louds were at home during this holiday vacation. And everyone was enjoying themselves.</p><p>Leni especially loved this time of year. It gave her lots of time to spend with those she loved. She liked all the wondrous sounds they made when they slowly opened their gifts. She loved the smiles on their faces when they realize they not only got exactly what they wanted, but they got it with all the love she had to give away.</p><p>Lincoln also loved this time of year. His favorite part was unwrapping his gifts, slowly, with careful attention to every slight noise and twitch the package might make. Sometimes, he'd grab his present and lay it on the bed and go over it with tender caresses, just until he was ready to unveil his surprise.</p><p>Out of all the Louds, Lori liked this season the least. Christmas wasn't so bad when "presents" were actually presents. But tonight was the fifth night in a row that Leni wrapped herself up in ribbon like a slut, and Lincoln opened her up like it was his first time ever seeing a naked woman before; and they were <em>still</em> going at it like rabbits even though it was one o'clock in the morning!</p><p>She tried holding a pillow over her ears, but it was no use. Goddamn! Leni could really scream when her partner knew what he was doing to her. But, fuck… how could <em>Lincoln</em> of all people even <em>know</em> what to do to a girl!? Lori was sure he didn't even know what a clit was, but look at him go! Over there on Leni's bed right this very second, pounding away at her cervix while he had her legs folded back in a mating press. It was like watching some amateur BBC breeding porn!</p><p>Lori couldn't figure out where they got their stamina from. She'd listened to mom and dad go at it before - nonconsensually, she might add! Damn those paper-thin walls! - and they didn't have half the stamina Leni and Lincoln had.</p><p>She couldn't figure out where he got his muscles from either. Just looking at his legs as he thrust into his sister like that; all that rippling muscle mass contracting under his skin… It was hypnotizing! Did he really get that athletic from running around with Lynn?</p><p>Lori lost count of how many orgasms Leni was put through. But each one pissed her off a little bit more.</p><p>Where was <em>her</em> mind-blowing fuck session, huh!?</p><p>Someone really had to put a stop to those two before something bad happened. And by "bad," she meant she'd literally explode and turn them into literal human pretzels!</p><p>Finally, around three in the morning, those two collapsed on Leni's bed. The room smelled so strongly of sex, Lori had to actually get up, take her blanket and pillow to the bathroom, and sleep in the tub.</p><p>By the time morning rolled around, Lori had made up her mind. She waited until Leni was in the living room; all alone, and cute, and innocently making those childish colored-paper chain decorations.</p><p>"So, uh, five nights in a row, huh?"</p><p>Lori reclined back in her chair, sipping away at non-alcoholic eggnog.</p><p>Leni looked at her and beamed.</p><p>"He's amazing!" she sighed, "I hope we can make it to lucky <em>six</em> tonight!"</p><p>"It's lucky <em>seven</em>, bimbo," Lori grouched, slurping up her eggnog violently.</p><p>"Aww," Leni pouted, "I ran out of green paper!"</p><p>Lori was at her wit's end. She was going to set things straight today!</p><p>"What makes him so great anyway, Leni?" she demanded, slamming her cup down onto her lap; ignoring how some of it splashed out onto her shorts.</p><p>Leni looked up at her, then lifted her scissors.</p><p>"Um, he's pointy?"</p><p>She snipped the air a few times to emphasize his special quality.</p><p>Lori groaned, "Not the scissors, Leni. I meant Lincoln."</p><p>"Ohhh," Leni's mouth rolled around the sound.</p><p>She sat her tools down and faced her sister properly.</p><p>"He has a special secret weapon, Lori."</p><p>The young blonde was blushing as she leaned closer.</p><p>Now… Lori was intrigued.</p><p>Leni put her hands on her older sister's lap and leaned ever closer, like she was trying to keep this secret hidden just between the two.</p><p>"It's…"</p><p>Lori's ears were straining, focusing all of her brain's mental power into what Leni was about to say.</p><p>"<em>Love.</em>"</p><p>Leni leaned back and beamed, nodding to herself.</p><p>Lori rubbed her ears.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>Leni sighed and clasped her hands together, "He's so good because he's so full of love for me~"</p><p>Lori just glared at her, then took another violent gulp of eggnog; ignoring how she started coughing when some of it when down the wrong way.</p><p>When things settled down, she stood up.</p><p>"I don't believe you, Leni."</p><p>"Hmm?" Leni tilted her head.</p><p>Lori growled, "There is <em>no way</em> Lincoln is even <em>half as good</em> at sex as what you're letting on. All that last night was obviously you faking your orgasms just so he wouldn't feel bad. And you literally went overkill on them, let me tell you."</p><p>Leni's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not lying."</p><p>Lori turned her head aside, giving her sister the shoulder.</p><p>Leni stood up, gasping, "Lori! It's true! All of it's true!"</p><p>The older girl suddenly rounded on her sister.</p><p>"Are you willing to bet on it?"</p><p>Leni started pouting and crossed her arms under her chest.</p><p>"Of course, I will! There's totes no way I'll lose!"</p><p>"Really? Well then… If Lincoln can't satisfy me tonight, then you two have to stop having sex for the rest of break."</p><p>Leni gasped, "But, Lori! I might <em>die</em> without him!"</p><p>Lori ignored her, "And if, by some miracle, he actually <em>does</em> please me… then, I guess I'll give you all my sweets for the rest of break."</p><p>Leni's eyes instantly widened and they started twinkling.</p><p>"Do we have a deal?" Lori put her hand out.</p><p>Leni was already shaking it, "Yep!"</p><p>The older blonde looked at her with severe scepticism.</p><p>"You're sure? You're ok with me having sex with your boyfriend?"</p><p>The younger blonde gripped her sister's hand tighter, pulling her a little closer. Her eyelids slowly lowered as her lips tilted to the side. For some reason, the look made Lori apprehensive.</p><p>"I'm ok with it as long as it's <em>you</em>," her lips released that last word with a teasing tone.</p><p>"But, are you sure, Lori?"</p><p>Lori felt a shiver threatening to run down her spine.</p><p>Since when did Leni sound so dangerous?</p><p>The younger sister leaned even closer.</p><p>"Are you sure you can handle his love?"</p><p>Lori gulped.</p><p>"O-of course! He's just a kid! Ha."</p><p>She freed her hand and took a step back.</p><p>"There's literally no way I can't handle him."</p><p>Leni hummed, although her smirk simply wouldn't go away.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Lori~"</p>
<hr/><p>Lori spent most of the day getting ready for her encounter with Lincoln. She took a bath, put on her special underwear, and even spritzed herself with some <em>Fatal Encounter</em> just to be on the safe side. She had no idea what Lincoln would bring tonight, but she wanted to make sure she had the upper hand from the get go.</p><p>She heard a knock at the door, and she jerked. He was here already!</p><p>Lincoln stepped inside and closed the door behind them.</p><p>For some reason, Lori's heart skipped when he locked the door.</p><p>The young boy looked at his oldest sister, right in her eyes. That actually impressed Lori; she'd expected him to stare at her assets first.</p><p>"So, Leni told me about your bet."</p><p>He walked over to her bed, taking his shirt off.</p><p>"I'm ok with this, so you don't have to worry about that."</p><p>Lori watched as her brother stripped himself of his pants and underwear. Her eyes slowly widened in disbelief. There was no way…</p><p>"Now, Lori… are you ready to begin?"</p><p>The blonde girl looked up at him and actually gasped.</p><p>When did he get so close!?</p><p>Lincoln was already on the bed. He was leaning over her.</p><p>She nearly choked trying to come up with the words to reply. Yet, his hands were moving over her body, unravelling her clothing like she was a wrapped present.</p><p>"Slow down," she squeaked out, but gasped again as his warm hands touched her bare skin.</p><p>Lori arched her back, pushing her chest toward him. She honestly had no idea how he'd already stripped her down to her underwear, but his touch was like magic. She couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>Suddenly, his fingers were slipping around her back, and she blinked.</p><p>Was he going to take off her bra?</p><p>"Lori," he whispered hotly in her ear, as his fingers unclasped her bra, "<em>Are you ready?</em>"</p><p>His sister froze in place. She took in her position; laying back with her legs spread wide, her breasts pushing into his chest, her face flushed… and god, she'd been moaning so loudly from just his fingers touching her skin. He hadn't even touched anything important yet!</p><p>Lori blushed, feeling a rush of embarrassment burn across her body. She honestly didn't remember doing all of that. His touch just… it made her body run on auto-pilot. It made her subconsciously seek out what she wanted.</p><p>But, was she ready for more?</p><p>He had her bra undone, but he hadn't taken it off yet. Was he really going to make her beg for this? Based on that heated look in his eyes, she guessed that he was that cruel…</p><p>
    <em>Does Leni beg him to touch her? </em>
  </p><p>Lori shivered, just imagining her sister on her knees, staring up at Lincoln, pleading for his hands to touch her body.</p><p>Fuck… they've barely started foreplay and her body was already driving her toward orgasm. It really made her wonder what sex with him would be like…</p><p>Lori gulped, but she nodded. There was no way she could back out now.</p><p>Lincoln smiled, then ripped her bra away.</p><p>The blonde didn't know what to expect now, but instantly her chest was assaulted by the gentlest, firmest strokes she could imagine. His hands were godly, playing with her in such ways that left her entire bust feeling cherished.</p><p>And then, he leaned his head forward, and he opened his lips…</p><p>That was the last thing Lori saw before her eyes clenched shut and she screamed with pleasure. The things he did to her with his mouth left her body weak and quivering… and he just wouldn't stop.</p><p>Suddenly, his hands were pushing her thighs farther apart, and his lips were kissing their way down her stomach.</p><p>She just realized that her panties were gone now. When did he take them off? Holy fuck, was she really that distracted from having her nipples played with?</p><p>She wasn't going to underestimate Lincoln any longer. So, when she saw that his lips were coming closer to her pussy, she hurried to grab onto the sheets and she clenched them for dear life.</p><p>One second, he whispered, "<em>I love you, Lori</em>," into her aroused, open pussy with a soft, warm voice.</p><p>And the next, he dove right in, and made sweet, beautiful love to the center of her sexual being with every ounce of skill he possessed.</p><p>Lori lost count of the times she came. Her thighs were burning from how much she was squirming and clamping down on her brother. She might've even ripped holes in her sheets with her fingernails. She'd just make Leni fix them later, though…</p><p>F-fuck, Leni… Why did Lori not believe her?</p><p>Just when the blonde didn't think it could get any better, she felt his finger stroke her pussy lips softly, tenderly.</p><p>"<em>Can you feel what I'm writing on your body?</em>" he asked her with his seductively comforting voice.</p><p>She honestly had no idea, but later he would tell her he wrote the word <em>Love</em> inside her pussy, over and over again, with his finger… and even his tongue.</p><p>Lori's mind was white. She couldn't think anymore. Every time he stroked her with his tongue, she saw stars. And when his devilish finger teased her insides, she thought she would scream - she probably <em>did </em>scream.</p><p>It felt like an hour had passed already. She was sweaty by now. There was no way she could handle any more pleasure.</p><p>Then, Lincoln was pushing her thighs toward her chest. He was mounting her. His dick was painfully hard. And even though the skin felt silky soft as it rubbed her clit, it was hard as a rock.</p><p>Lori gulped as she looked into her brother's lust-filled eyes. The time for gentleness was over, she realized. It looked like Lincoln was finally getting serious…</p><p>"L-Lincoln, m-maybe we should stop for tonight."</p><p>The boy thrust his dick across her slit slowly, enjoying how her hips squirmed underneath him.</p><p>"If you quit now, then Leni wins."</p><p>Lori gasped as his cock stroked her clit again.</p><p>"I-I don't think I… Mmm," she trailed off.</p><p>Why did his penis feel so good!?</p><p>"I can't handle anymore, Lincoln," she finally told him.</p><p>She didn't care if this meant she'd have to give up all of her sweets for the next week. There was no way she could handle Lincoln's "love" anymore.</p><p>The boy smiled down at her. But his hands held her tighter. His dick moved to her entrance. He started pushing inside.</p><p>Lori's eyes widened, "L-Lincoln, didn't you hear me!?"</p><p>He kept pushing his cock into her body, spreading her tight pussy walls so good Lori fell back to the bed again.</p><p>Lincoln leaned over her, pressing his weight down on her thighs.</p><p>"I heard you, sis," he spoke softly.</p><p>"<em>But I'm not done with you yet.</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>Leni waited until midnight before she came to see how Lori and Lincoln was doing. When she entered the bedroom, she saw Lincoln kneeling between his sisters legs with a warm towel, gently cleaning up his sister with soft caresses.</p><p>"How did it go?" she asked him, walking over to the bed.</p><p>Lincoln sighed, "I think I gave her too much."</p><p>Leni smiled down at her sister.</p><p>Lori's eyes were unfocused, her body was shaken by uncontrollable tremors, her mouth was even drooling.</p><p>"Lori?" she asked sweetly.</p><p>But, the older blonde didn't even notice someone was talking to her.</p><p>"<em>L-Lincoln,</em>" Lori spoke with a raspy voice. It was the only word she could say, and she said it over and over again.</p><p>"He he," Leni giggled and went back to the door.</p><p>Lincoln set the towel aside and watched his girlfriend bring back a bowl filled with all sorts of candy.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Leni had a wicked smile as she replied.</p><p>"<em>Leni wins.</em>"</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>